


What if Marinette was hit by an akuma?

by DarthFett1218



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette affectted, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthFett1218/pseuds/DarthFett1218
Summary: This is my story of what would happen should Marinette be affected by an akuma. Post season 3, identity reveal
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 73





	What if Marinette was hit by an akuma?

Chat Noir jumped around outside his school, dodging freezing cold blasts from the newest akuma, who also had a sentimonster to go with them. It was usual these days for a sentimonster to come along with an akuma. Ladybug had hypothesized that Hawkmoth and Mayura must have found some way to fix the Peacock Miraculous. Speaking of Ladybug, Chat thought, where is she? 

This new akuma called themself Ice Lord, who, from what Chat had heard, had been given the cold shoulder all of his life and finely got fed up with it. He had a very samurai look to him, with blue armor and a white undersuit. He shot blasts of ice, that when they hit a person, would freeze them instantly. Chat had tried to thaw one of the victims on his way to the akuma, but he only succeeded in snapping their arm off, to see thy were ice all the way through. The sentimonster was a giant snow monster, similar to Icicle from Frozen. Just less marshmellowy and more spikey. Chat had been fighting the duo for a few minutes, and was starting to worry about where his Lady might be.

***

Marinette scowled as she watched Chat Noir fight the akuma and sentimonster. She had been unable to find a place to transform into Ladybug, as her teacher had made her and the rest of the class stay inside. Alya was fuming, but Nino was worried. He had gone to get Adrien when the akuma attacked, as he had been in the bathroom, but had come back on his own. They all assumed he had heard of the akuma and ran, but they were still worried. Marinette was still trying to figure out a way out of the classroom when Chat Noir crashed through the window, hit by the snow monster. He landed on a desk next to her and groaned before he saw her. He immediately stood up, acting like nothing was wrong and greeted her.

“Afternoon, princess. Having a good day at school?” He flashed a grin at her. Marinette rolled her eyes and was about to retort when the sentimonster came crashing in after Chat. Marinette ducked out of the way as Ice Lord came in, turning the teacher to ice. She tripped over a fallen chair however, and Tikki rolled out of her bag. “Hide, Tikki!” Marinette whispered, as Tikki nodded and flew under a desk. Marinette lifted her head to see Chat Noir held against the wall by the snow monster, with Ice Lord reaching for his Miraculous. Putting aside rational thought, Marinette rushed up and hit Ice Lord with her shoulder. As he stumbled away, surprised by her strength, Marinette jumped onto the snow monster’s left shoulder, and ducked a bit down. The monster couldn’t reach her with its left hand, and had to release Chat Noir to use its right. As soon as it dropped Chat, both of them fell to the ground, and Chat immediately rushed to Marinette and picked her up.

“Never do something like that again,” he said, as he lifted her bridal style. Marinette only flashed him a confident grin. Chat moved away from the monster, intending on taking Marinette somewhere else, when the Ice Lord stopped him. He had his hands outstretched, one pointing at Chat and the other at Marinette. “Stupid girl,” he said. Chat made an angry face while Marinette said, “Weak akuma.” The Ice Lord got angrier and blasted ice from both of his hands. Marinette pushed Chat out of the way, dodging the blast aimed at her…

Only to be hit by the blast intended for Chat Noir.

***

Chat barely had time to move. He jumped out of the way of another blast from Ice Lord, landing on the broken wall of the classroom. He heard Alya scream out Marinette’s name before trying to rush to her. Chat dived, trying to get Alya out of the way, but was too late. Chat was getting really angry now, and was about to attack the akuma again before he felt a tug on his tail. He whipped around to see Tikki, Ladybug’s kwami, tears fresh in her eyes. 

“Tikki? What’s wrong?” Chat asked, forgetting the akuma. Tikki shoved Chat out of the way of another blast before yelling, “Come with me! We need to go!”

Chat was confused, but listened to the kwami anyway. He jumped out of the classroom, following her to a building far enough away the akuma wouldn’t find them soon. As soon as he landed, he felt the wave of detransformation hit him as Plagg shot into Tikki’s arms, hugging her hard. Adrien knew something was seriously wrong now. He gave the kwamis a minute, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two slices of cheese, and offered them to the kwamis. Surprisingly, Plagg let Tikki have the cheese, making no complaint, but even more surprisingly, he gave his slice to Tikki as well. Adrien and Plagg watched Tikki eat as she recovered from whatever was wrong. When Tikki swallowed the last bite, she looked at Adrien with a hard face.

“Adrien. Ladybug was hit by the akuma.” Adrien gasped. “What are we going to do?” he asked. 

Tikki shook her head. “Usually I would ask you to wear the earrings, but those are currently frozen onto my owner’s body.” Adrien nodded. The thought had occurred to him, but now he remembered the arm of the other civilian. 

“Luckily,” Tikki said, smiling a little at the pun. “Ladybug was prepared for this. In case this ever happened, Ladybug wanted me to give you this.” Tikki went behind a ventilation fan on the roof and pulled out an envelope. “I brought it here from her house immediately after she was frozen.” 

Adrien nodded, taking the envelope from the kwami. As he started to open it, a thought occurred to him. “Tikki!” he cried. “How are we supposed to fix everything without Ladybug? She’ll never come back!” Tikki gave him a soft smile, and nudged the envelope in his hand, letting him know the answer was in it. Adrien took a deep breath and opened the envelope. As he opened the letter inside, Plagg flew to his shoulder, and they both started reading.

Chat Noir,  
I prepared this letter in case I was ever hit by an akuma in civilian form. I guess we’re lucky it didn’t while I was transformed, or all would have been lost. Not that I don’t trust you to defeat the akuma, but you wouldn’t be able to revert everything. So, should I be frozen or lost by an akuma in civilian form, I tasked Tikki to bring you this letter.  
The only way to stop the akuma now is using the Miraculous of the Monkey. With its ability to negate the powers of any item it touches, this is the only way to defeat the akuma. Remember Party Crasher? The problem now is getting you the Miraculous. Since I am the Guardian, the Miracle Box is at my house, and I cannot task Tikki with the job of bringing it or the Miraculous to you. Both items would be too large, and something bad would likely happen. So, I must then tell you where to find it.  
I wish I could tell you who I am in person rather by letter. Sorry, Kitty.  
My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I am 16 and go to Françoise Dupont High School. I am a young fashion designer and love hanging out with my friends. I am class representative and always try and help others. I am also Ladybug, the hero and Guardian of the Miraculous who will not rest until Paris is saved from Hawkmoth and Mayura, and I put all my trust in you, Chat Noir, knowing you will be able to accomplish the task given to you now.  
Go to my room above Tom and Sabine’s Bakery. Tikki will show you the location of the Miracle Box.  
I’m counting on you, Kitty.  
Love, Ladybug

Adrien gaped at the letter in his hands. He faintly noticed Tikki and Plagg watching him, waiting for his reaction. Adrien felt so stupid. Of course it was her. Marinette always wanted to help others, and was so nice. She even joked with him as Chat Noir! How could he not see it! Maybe it was because she could hardly form a full sentence in front of him he didn’t realize sooner. Although that was cute…

Suddenly, Adrien gaped even more, as he had new feelings and thoughts fill his head. He put his face in his hands and heard Plagg laugh at him. Plagg had been right.  
He loved Marinette.

Adrien reached out to Plagg and Tikki and took them both in a big hug. “It’s her, of course it’s her,” he said. “She’s perfect for it.” Tikki smiled and hugged him back while Plagg just groaned and then laughed again. A splitting roar from a few streets down forcefully reminded them all about the akuma. Adrien looked to both of the kwamis before saying, “Plagg! Claws out!” He transformed, then looked to Tikki and said, “Let’s save her.” Tikki nodded and flew off, with Chat trailing her to the bakery, and the Miracle Box.

***

When they arrived at the bakery, Adrien detransformed again and this time made Plagg eat some cheese. He would Plagg ready for the upcoming fight. He descended down from Marinette’s balcony into her room, following Tikki to the chest by Marinette’s chaise. Tikki hesitated slightly before pointing to the chest. Adrien lifted the lid, and was shocked at what he saw. Inside the chest were gifts. A lot of gifts. About 40 if he had to guess. How did she fit them all? “The box is wrapped to hide it better. It has a tag that says Chat Noir with the passcode on it,” Tikki explained. Adrien nodded before pulling a circular object out of the chest, praying he wouldn’t have to go through Marinette’s things for long. He looked at the tag. To Adrien. So, this wasn’t it. He put it back and pulled out another. To Adrien. Ok, so she had two gifts in here for him. Maybe she had two for everyone? There weren’t that many people in their class, it could work. He knew that wasn’t the case though when the next six he pulled out were also addressed to him. He looked to Tikki in confusion to see she was hiding her face, clearly embarrassed for Marinette. Plagg was just laughing.

Finally, Adrien pulled out the Miracle Box after looking at at least ten more gifts signed for him. He unwrapped the Box and punched in the code. The spotted Box opened its many compartments, and Adrien pulled out the Monkey Miraculous. He sighed, knowing he would have to wear it himself instead of enlisting someone to help. He put the headband on, and Xuppu appeared. “Ooh, are my new-“ Xuppu stopped as he saw Plagg and Tikki, and realized someone was missing. “Where’s Ladybug?” he asked. “Frozen,” Adrien said. “But you’re going to help me. What’s your name?” “Xuppu.” Adrien nodded before calling on his transformation. Then he said, “Plagg, Xuppu, Unify!” In a flash of light, Kong Noir appeared. 

Adrien looked at his suit in Marinette’s mirror. His suit was still black, but had brown lines going through out instead of the subtle black ones. His tail was now rounded with a brown knob on the end, and his staff also had light brown on the ends, although ultimately functioned the same. Finally, his cat ears poked out from just beneath the Monkey Miraculous, with his hair spiking upwards while the hair below the Miraculous remained down. Adrien whistled and said, “Not bad.” He then leaped out of Marinette’s room. “I’m coming, Marinette.”

***

Hawkmoth was frustrated. Where were Ladybug and Chat Noir? Ladybug had not shown herself, and Chat Noir vanished after the Dupain-Cheng girl had saved him. Hawkmoth smirked at that. Should he ever akumatize her, she would be very powerful. As he wondered on the best way to akumatize her, he heard Chat Noir say some petty taunt to his akuma. Although, it seemed as they he had changed… Hawkmoth and Mayura gasped. “Ice Lord!” Hawkmoth cried. “Do not let Chat Noir touch you with his ability! The power of the Monkey Miraculous will remove your own!” 

“Not to worry, Hawkmoth,” Ice Lord replied. “This cat will be iced shortly.”

***

Adrien figured he would have to touch his uproar to the object the akuma was hiding in for it to work. Tikki was hiding near Marinette, ready to transform her when he Adrien freed her, and everyone else. Now he just had to find the akuma. 

He attacked Ice Lord with his staff, not in the mood for many taunts as he searched for the akuma. Ice Lord shot from his hands… there! Adrien noticed a gauntlet on one of Ice Lord’s wrists, absent from the left arm. It had to be the akuma. Adrien threw his staff in the air and yelled, “Uproar!” He grabbed the Elsa doll as it fell, laughing at the irony. 

“Hey, ice man,” he called. “Ready to be thawed?” Ice Lord shot at him, replying, “Are you ready to be the one receiving the cold?”

Adrien snorted and said, “You know, you really should just let it go.” Adrien advanced on Ice Lord, throwing his staff at Ice Lord’s right side. As he expected, Ice Lord caught it with his left hand, extending his right, only for Adrien to grab his arm, pull it to throw Ice Lord off balance, and touch the doll to the gauntlet. Immediately, any frozen people around them fell to the ground, instantly thawed, before running away. The sentimonster started jerking around, clearly out of control, and Adrien knew the amok was in the gauntlet as well. He called his cataclysm, broke the gauntlet, and caught the akuma and the amok in his hands, preventing them from escaping. He consoled the akuma victim, Steve, as he waited for Marin- Ladybug, to show up. He smiled, knowing she was going to be flustered and embarrassed, and started thinking about what he would say.

***

When Marinette fell to the ground, regaining consciousness, she smiled a little. Chat Noir had come through. She was a little worried about how he would react to seeing her though. 

Ok, she was REALLY worried.

But right now, she had an akuma and an amok to purify. She’d have to talk to him after. She was going to be so flustered during that. Quickly sneaking out of the classroom, Marinette rushed into an empty classroom, waiting for Tikki. Not even ten seconds later, Tikki rushed in and hugged her face hard. Marinette laughed and hugged her back.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Marinette!” Tikki said. Marinette laughed as she said, “Thanks, Tikki. Now…” She stepped back from Tikki. “We have some de-evilizing to do! Tikki, spots on! Ha!” Marinette transformed into Ladybug, ran out of the classroom, and swung to the scene. 

When she got there, she saw Chat, still combined with Xuppu, waiting with his hands clasped. She took a deep breath, then swung down and landed next to him. “Good work, Kitty.” “Ladybug!” he exclaimed, and threw his arms over her head so he could hug her while still holding on to the akuma and amok. She laughed and hugged him back, saying, “I knew you could do it.” Chat got off of her and opened his hands. She purified the akuma and amok, and then looked at him. She gave him a look that said they needed to talk and he nodded vigorously. She chuckled, then swung off to their spot at the top of the Eiffel Tower, knowing he was following her.

***

When they arrived, they both sat down and didn’t speak. Chat was waiting for her to speak, and she could feel him staring at her.  
“So,” she started.

“So…” he repeated.

“You know.”

“Yep.”

“And… and you… you’re not…”

“Not what, M’lady?”

She took a deep breath. “Disappointed?”

She couldn’t look at him, as her face had promptly flown into her hands. However, when he didn’t answer, she looked up at him. He had a shocked look on his face. She groaned. The noise shook Chat, and he quickly said, “No! No, of course not!” He took a breath before he continued.

“Marinette.” She shivered. “You are brave, like when you stand up to Chloe. You are selfless, like when you help people in our class.” She looked up at him, shocked. “You are talented, like when you create clothes and accessories. You are loving, like trying to help me live a more eventful and exciting life.” She looked even more shocked, and a little confused too. “You are amazing, shown everyday when you save Paris. You are our everyday Ladybug.” Pieces started falling into place in her head, but shattered as she realized something. 

“But you don’t love me anymore.” She said, nearing tears. Chat chuckled. “Now when did I say that, princess?” He put an arm around her. “I told you that I wasn’t in love with Ladybug, but with the girl behind the mask. And goodness, when I found out it was you, when I read your letter…” He sighed. “I realized I did love you. Marinette you. I just hadn’t realized because of my blinding love for Ladybug.” He gave a sad sigh this time. “But I know I’m too late. I know you like Luka…” She laughed, then sniffed.

“I like Luka, but not like that,” she said. “I’m pretty blinded by my own love.” “Oh?” Chat said. “Do I finally get to learn who the lucky guy is?” She laughed. “Not yet!” she said. “You know everything else about me, I’m keeping that one close to the chest.” Chat smiled before saying, “Claws in.” Marinette closed her eyes instinctively. She felt him put his hands on her shoulders, and said, “Spots off.” She was ready to cry again, she didn’t want to break his heart when she told him who she loved, she couldn’t, she didn’t want to lose him. She said this aloud, and Chat laughed. “Princess, if I haven’t left you after I did find out you loved someone else, I’m not going to now.” His hands moved to her face. “It’ll be alright.” She took a deep breath. 

1, 2… 3.

Marinette opened her eyes to see… “A-A-Adrien??!!” she shrieked, backing up a little. He gave a little half smile, clearly saddened that she had seemed so shocked. Marinette couldn’t think, and didn’t. Instead she rushed into him, and kissed him. Kissed him like she has wanted to for what feels like forever. 

And he kissed her back. 

Marinette pulled away, placing her forehead to his. “I love you, Adrien.” He gaped, then collected himself, smirked, and said, “I told you you’d fall for me when I revealed myself.” She laughed, hitting his arm. “I fell long before now, Kitty.” She kissed him again. 

A few minutes after they pulled apart, sitting with their arms around each other, Marinette said, “Alya is going to be so happy two of her ships are sailing.” Adrien laughed. “Want to give her an interview now?” “How about we don’t even speak?” she suggested. Adrien laughed harder. “Perfect!” he said. Then he looked at her.

“Just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I hope to write more Miraculous fics in the future, so leave a kudos if you enjoyed! Thanks, and have a good day!


End file.
